iHide from Carly going to Smoothie Shack with Sam
by lauraingallswilder
Summary: Sam and Freddie go to the Smoothie Shack without telling Carly. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Carly's date, Jeremy go to the movies and Jeremy asks Sam and Freddie something.


iCarly series

Sam was walking out the door as she hears and phone rings. She sees that it's Freddie.

''Hey sweetie.'' Sam said sweetly.

'' Hey, sweetheart.'' Freddie said with a smile.

'' Are you at Carly's yet?'' Sam asked.

''No, I'm waiting for you.'' Freddie said politely.

''How sweet. I'm on the way upstairs.'' Sam said.

''Okay bye.'' Freddie said as they both hung up their cell phones.

''Hey, Freddie.'' Sam said.

''Hi, Sam. You look very pretty today.'' Freddie said as he complimented Sam.

'' Thanks. You ready to go inside?'' Sam questioned.

''Sure am.'' Freddie said as they went inside Carly's apartment.

'' Hey, Carls.'' Sam said as she saw Carly.

''Hey Sam, Freddie.'' Carly said as she saw her friends.

''Are you two ready to go the movies?'' Carly asked.

''Yeah, we are. Where's Jeremy?'' Freddie asked.

''He's going to meet us at the movies.'' Carly replied.

''O, okay.'' Freddie said.

''You ready to go ,Carly?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, lets go.'' Carly said as they walked out the door.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly walked to the movie and met Jeremy there waiting for them. Then Jeremy purchased the tickets to see Bandslam for the four. The four went into the movie theater and sat down waiting for the movie to start which was in, 10 minutes.

'' So, are you two going out?'' question Jeremy.

''No.'' Sam and Freddie replied.

The movie came on and they four watched it. The movie was over, then they walked outside of the movie theater, and the four walked to Carly's apartment. The four changed in their PJS.

''So, what do ya'll want to eat?'' Carly asked.

''Hotdogs.'' Sam and Freddie replied.

''Jeremy?'' Carly asked.

''Hotdogs sound good.'' Jeremy replied.

''Hey, Spencer, you want some hotdogs?'' Carly asked Spencer as he came into the room.

'' Yeah, that sounds good. How was the movie?'' Spencer questioned.

''It was good.'' Carly replied as she put the hotdogs on.

''Hello.'' Spencer said as he answered the door.

''Would you like to buy some peach lip gloss?'' a lady asked.

''Sorry, but no.'' Spencer said.

''We do!'' Carly and Sam yelled as they ran toward the door.

''Okay, that's $3 each which adds up to $6.'' The lady said.

''Spencer!'' Carly yelled.

''Okay, fine here's $10.'' Spencer repied as he handed the money to the lady as she gave him the two tubes and then she took off.

''Hey, wait you owe me $4! Spencer yelled.

''I can't believe her.'' Sam replied.

''Well, at least we got our lip gloss.'' Carly replied.

''Hotdogs are ready to be ate.'' Spencer said as he brought the hotdogs stacked up on a tray to the couch.

''What movie should we put on?'' Carly asked.

''How about that movie, Sydney White?'' Sam asked.

''That sounds good.'' Carly replied.

''I'll put it on.'' Freddie said as he bought the movie off of demand.

''These hotdogs are so good, Carly.'' Sam said as she stuffed them in her mouth.

''Yeah, they are.'' Freddie complimented.

''Thanks!'' Carly said happily.

The five watched the movie till it was over. They then started to talk among themselves.

''Well, it's about time for iCarly.'' Freddie replied as the three stars went upstairs.

''Okay we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'' Freddie said as they went live.

''I'm Carly. And I'm Sam.'' Carly and Sam said.

''Well, first up we're going to show you guys how to not to drink a smoothie.'' Sam said as they poured a peach smoothie on each others faces. Then they went through the show doing all the different things.

''And last we're going to show you how to not make a teacher love you. It's Sam's special.'' Carly said.

''Like be late for class everyday or do this!'' Sam said as they poured paint on each other.

''And that's what you do to make your teacher mad.'' Carly said.

''Okay that's all the time we have and remember don't eat off the floor.'' Sam replied.

''And don't drink blue paint for blueberry juice.'' Carly said.

''Bye!'' Sam and Carly said as they went off air.

''Good job, guys!'' Freddie said.

''Well, I got to go downstairs to see Jeremy. You guys coming?'' Carly questioned.

''Well, I go to go home. Sorry Carls.'' Sam replied.

''Yeah, I go to go too.'' Freddie said.

''Okay, well, I guess bye. See you two tomorrow.'' Carly said as they walked downstairs.

''Bye.'' Freddie and Sam replied as they closed the door, walking outside the apartment complex.

''So, you want to go hang out?'' Freddie asked.

''Yeah, What do you want to do?'' Sam questioned.

'' How about go get a smoothie at Smoothie Shack ?'' Freddie asked.

''I would love too. I love smoothies.'' Sam said as they walked toward Smoothie Shack and went in toward the counter.

''What will it be?'' the worker asked

''Sam?'' Freddie asked.

''Peach.'' Sam replied.

''2 peach smoothies.'' Freddie said.

''Here you go.'' The worker said as she handed them to Freddie and Sam. Then Freddie and Sam sat down and began to drink their smoothies and talk.

''Sam?'' Freddie questioned.

''Yea, Freddie.'' Sam replied.

''I really like you. And I've been having some much fun with you.'' Freddie replied.

''Me too. But Carly would have a cow---no she'll have a barn if she found out we liked each other. But we're going have to tell---but not now.'' Sam replied.

''I know. Well, for now we're just going have to hang out---then when the time's right we'll tell her.'' Freddie said.

''Well, it's getting late. We better go.'' Sam said.

''Yea, we better.'' Freddie said as they walked outside and went opposite ways to their houses.

Freddie went to his apartment to go inside then Carly came outside of her apartment to see him.

''Hey, Freddie, where have you been?'' Carly asked.

''Just hanging out.'' Freddie said nervously.

''With who?'' Carly asked.

''No one really. I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed.'' Freddie replied.

''Me too.'' Carly said.

''How your date go?'' Freddie asked.

''It went well.'' Carly replied.

''That's good. Night.'' Freddie said as he went inside and Carly went inside her apartment as well.

''Night, Spencer.'' Carly said.

''O, hi Carls.'' Spencer replied.

''What are you working on?'' Carly questioned.

'' A sculpture of cans.'' Spencer replied.

''O, cool, well, night.'' Carly said as she went upstairs.


End file.
